40) Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 40: Murid les piano Min Yoongi kali ini berbeda dengan murid-murid sebelumnya. Namanya Park Jimin dan dia buta. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 40**

 **Beauty is in the** **E** **ye of the** **B** **eholder**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rating:** T

 **.**

 **.**

Min Yoongi hanyalah seorang pria biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial dari dirinya. Pekerjaannya sehari-hari adalah sebagai seorang guru seni musik di salah satu sekolah menengah atas ternama di Seoul. Kalau waktunya sedang senggang, Ia mengajar sebagai guru les privat piano. Untuk pekerjaannya yang kedua memang tidak banyak yang tahu selain orang-orang terdekatnya, karena Yoongi hanya melakukannya jika ada yang memintanya untuk menjadi guru privat.

Sambil menikmati secangkir kopi seduhannya, Yoongi menyempatkan diri untuk sedikit bermain dengan piano kesayangannya. Yoongi memang sangat mencintai piano, bisa dibilang cinta pertamanya adalah piano yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Piano yang Ia bawa dari kampung halamannya di Daegu ketika pindah ke apartemennya di Seoul. Permainan pianonya terhenti ketika seekor anak anjing menghampiri kakinya.

" _Good morning,_ Holly." Yoongi menyapa anak anjing dengan bulu kecoklatan itu yang dibalas dengan gonggongan lucu dari anak anjing tersebut.

Senyum Yoongi merekah, ia beranjak dari pianonya. Meletakkan gelas kopinya di meja makan sebelum menggendong Holly.

"Hari ini aku ada kelas pagi, jangan nakal selama aku pergi ya." Katanya pada Holly seolah sedang menasihati anaknya. Sekali lagi Holly menggonggong lucu sebagai balasannya.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, Yoongi menghabiskan kopinya dalam sekali teguk dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk berangkat mengajar. Hari ini jadwal mengajarnya dimulai pukul delapan lewat lima belas dan Yoongi tidak ingin terlambat. Sudah menjadi prinsip bagi Yoongi untuk selalu disiplin terhadap waktunya. Namun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan apartemen, Yoongi kembali menghampiri pianonya.

"Aku berangkat dulu." Pamitnya pada piano di hadapannya.

 _See_? Tidak ada yang spesial dari seorang Min Yoongi, semuanya serba biasa. Tipikal pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun yang sudah memiliki pekerjaan. Satu-satunya yang tidak biasa dari Yoongi adalah dia berpamitan pada piano sebelum memulai aktivitasnya di luar apartemen. Tapi karena itu sudah menjadi bagian dari kesehariannya, bukankah itu sama saja dengan biasa saja?

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kriiing._

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini cukup sampai di sini." Yoongi mengakhiri kegiatan belajar-mengajarnya setelah mendengar suara bel istirahat berbunyi.

Para siswa langsung membereskan alat tulis mereka dan keluar dari ruang musik. Ada yang langsung bergegas ke kantin, ada juga ada yang kembali ke kelas untuk menyantap bekal yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Hei, siapa juga yang mau melewatkan waktu istirahat? Min Yoongi adalah pengecualian.

Yoongi sendiri masih belum beranjak dari ruang musik. Ia justru memposisikan dirinya duduk di hadapan piano sebelum mulai memainkan komposisi Chopin yang menjadi favoritnya. Dirinya begitu terlarut dalam permainan pianonya sampai tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang masuk ke dalam ruang musik dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Min _sonsaengnim_ , bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Suara itu mau tidak mau menyadarkan Yoongi dari permainan pianonya. Ia menengok ke belakang, hanya untuk melihat sesosok laki-laki menggunakan jas putih. Sosok itu tak lain adalah si petugas kesehatan Kim Seokjin.

"Tidak usah terlalu baku begitu, _hyung_. Toh di ruangan ini hanya ada kau dan aku."

Seokjin menarik kursi untuk duduk di dekat Yoongi yang sesekali memainkan jemarinya di atas piano.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau masih mengajar les privat?"

"Masih, tapi untuk saat ini sedang tidak ada yang memintaku untuk mengajar les privat. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Begini, kakakku sedang mencari guru les privat untuk anaknya. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, apa kau bisa menjadi guru les piano untuk keponakanku?"

"Oh, bisa kok. Kapan mau mulai?"

"Tunggu dulu. Ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, ini tentang keponakanku."

Tentang keponakannya? Paling-paling keponakannya itu dipaksa les piano oleh orangtuanya, pikir Yoongi. Hal yang seperti itu sering sekali terjadi sepanjang perjalanannya menjadi guru les piano. Yoongi tidak akan kaget.

"Keponakanku mungkin akan sedikit berbeda dengan murid-muridmusebelumnya."

"Berbeda?"

"Keponakanku itu buta."

Yoongi terdiam sesaat. Jemarinya tak lagi menari-nari lincah di atas tuts hitam dan putih tersebut. Ia... tidak salah dengar kan?

"Buta?"

Seokjin mengangguk lemah. Yoongi ingin bertanya kenapa keponakannya itu menjadi buta, tapi Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya ketika raut wajah Seokjin terlihat sedih. Yoongi cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menanyakan hal yang mungkin bisa dibilang sensitif bagi Seokjin.

"Ceritanya panjang." Kata Seokjin, seolah mengerti apa yang ada di dalam benak Yoongi. "Tapi aku senang ketika orangtuanya meneleponku dan menanyakan apakah aku punya kenalan guru les piano atau tidak. Kakakku bilang, anak itu yang memintanya."

Melihat rekannya tersenyum begitu lega ketika menceritakan hal tersebut membuat Yoongi tergerak untuk membantunya. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, setidaknya Yoongi akan mendapatkan pengalaman baru yang mungkin berguna jika suatu hari nanti Yoongi dihadapkan pada kondisi seperti ini. Lagipula, Seokjin selama ini sudah banyak membantunya. Setidaknya Yoongi ingin membalas budi.

"Aku bersedia mengajarnya."

"Hei, tidak baik memutuskan segala sesuatu dengan gegabah begitu." Seokjin mengeplak kepala Yoongi dengan buku absen yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya. "Pikirkan lagi baik-baik. Kau bisa menolaknya kalau kau memang belum siap, aku tidak akan memaksa."

Seokjin kemudian berdiri dari kursinya, menyeret kembali kursi tersebut ke tempat asalnya.

"Kau punya waktu seminggu untuk memikirkannya matang-matang. Kalau kau benar-benar bersedia, Sabtu depan akan kuantar ke rumahnya." Ujarnya final sebelum meninggalkan ruang musik.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi di sinilah Yoongi berada. Di kediaman keluarga Park. Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, Seokjin mengantarnya hari ini. Yoongi sudah memikirkan matang-matang sebelum akhirnya menerima tawaran untuk menjadi guru les privat Park Jimin. Ia belum pernah sekalipun mengajar orang yang memiliki kebutuhan khusus, jadi Ia mencari banyak referensi untuk menunjang metode mengajarnya. Yoongi tidak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi setidaknya Ia harus mencobanya.

Kesan pertama yang Yoongi dapat dari keluarga Park adalah, ramah dan hangat. Ia disambut dengan baik oleh tuan dan nyonya Park dan jujur saja itu membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman. Yoongi bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orangtua murid lesnya. Nyonya Park kemudian mohon permisi untuk memanggil anak mereka. Meninggalkan Yoongi dengan Seokjin dan tuan Park.

Mereka berbincang-bincang hangat tentang kondisi anaknya keluarga Park, mengenai waktu les yang dibutuhkan, serta biaya yang harus dibayarkan. Berdasarkan pengalaman Yoongi menjadi guru les, biasanya pembicaraan ini akan menjadi sangat serius. Tapi lagi-lagi keseriusan itu terpatahkan. Suasananya sangat santai seolah mereka semua sudah saling mengenal sejak lama.

"Yoongi- _ssi_ , ini Park Jimin, anak kami. Jimin, ayo ulurkan tanganmu." Kata nyonya Park sambil menuntun seorang anak laki-laki yang menurut Yoongi kira-kira berusia tujuh belas tahun.

Anak yang bernama Park Jimin itu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Tatapannya kosong, lurus pada satu arah. Jelas. Anak itu tidak bisa melihat. Yoongi pun menyambut uluran tangan Jimin, kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya pada murid barunya.

"Namaku Min Yoongi, mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi guru les pianomu. Salam kenal, Park Jimin."

"N-namaku Park Jimin," ucapnya gugup. "Mulai hari ini, mohon bimbingannya Min _sonsaengnim_."

Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Kau bisa memanggilku Yoongi _hyung_. Aku belum setua itu kok." candanya.

"A-ah, baiklah kalau begitu, mohon bimbingannya Yoongi _hyung_."

"Apa mau dimulai sekarang saja?" tanya tuan Park kepada Yoongi.

"Hm, kalau saya tidak masalah kalau mau dimulai hari ini juga. Tapi apakah Jimin sudah siap?" kali ini Yoongi mengembalikan pertanyaannya kepada Jimin.

"A-aku?" cicitnya.

"Kalau Jimin mau mulai hari ini kita bisa mulai hari ini. Tapi kalau Jimin belum siap tidak apa-apa, kita bisa mulai minggu depan." Ujar Yoongi dengan lembut.

Sekedar informasi, Yoongi itu dikenal sebagai guru yang tegas di sekolah. Jadi melihat Yoongi bisa bersikap selembut ini pada muridnya membuat Seokjin selaku rekan kerjanya tercengang.

"Hari ini saja!" putus Jimin mantap. "Tidak apa-apa kan, Yoongi _hyung_?"

Park Jimin mungkin tidak bisa melihat dengan kedua matanya, tetapi Yoongi bisa melihat binar-binar antusiasme terpancar dari kedua iris keabu-abuan tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita mulai."

Dibantu oleh nyonya Park, Yoongi menuntun Jimin ke ruang keluarga tempat piano diletakkan. Pianonya hampir sama seperti milik Yoongi. Yang membedakan hanya warnanya saja.

"Selamat belajar, Jiminie. Kalau ada apa-apa ibu ada di ruang tamu."

Jimin mengangguk pelan, merasakan tangan ibunya mulai terlepas dari genggaman tangannya.

Yoongi dan Jimin duduk bersebelahan, Jimin kembali didera rasa gugup. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Jimin untuk menyentuh pianonya lagi sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

' _Ah, sudah dua tahun rupanya.'_ Batin Jimin.

Tanpa sadar, Jimin mulai menggerakkan jemarinya di atas piano. Kacau, tentu saja. Jimin tidak bisa melihat partitur nada, jadi Jimin hanya memainkan pianonya secara asal. Walaupun Ia ingat beberapa komposisi pianis terkenal yang pernah Ia coba mainkan, tetap saja semuanya berantakan di kala Ia tidak tahu mana tuts yang tepat untuk ditekan.

"Jimin, kau bisa bermain piano?" Yoongi bertanya dengan rasa takjub.

"Hehe, sedikit." Jawab Jimin dengan kepala tertunduk. "Waktu aku masih bisa melihat, aku suka memainkannya."

' _Waktu aku masih bisa melihat._ ' Entah kenapa Yoongi seperti tertohok mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah untuk bermain lagi ketika kau tidak bisa melihat. Aku akan membantumu."

"Tapi sepertinya akan sulit. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membaca partitur nadanya. Sekalipun aku mengingat nadanya, aku tidak tahu mana tuts piano yang harus kutekan."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa membaca partitur nadanya, maka aku akan memainkannya untukmu dengan sangat pelan agar kau bisa mengingat nadanya. Kalau kau tidak tahu mana tuts piano yang tepat, aku akan menuntun tanganmu dan mengarahkannya untuk menekan tuts yang tepat."

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tidak lagi menunduk, Ia menatap lurus ke depan. "T-terima kasih, Yoongi _hyung_."

Jimin tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi selain terima kasih.

"Jangan pesimis begitu, aku tidak suka kalau muridku pesimis."

" _Aye aye, sir_!" Jimin menyahut dengan ceria, membuat Yoongi tak bisa menahan tawanya.

Yoongi sangat mencintai piano, karena itulah Ia mencoba menyalurkan kecintaannya tersebut melalui profesinya sebagai seorang guru les privat piano. Tetapi baru kali ini Ia merasa benar-benar mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai seorang guru les privat piano.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu, itu artinya sudah tiga bulan juga Yoongi menjadi guru les privat Jimin. Yoongi jadi tahu banyak hal tentang jimin. Seperti; penyebab kebutaan Jimin adalah karena kecelakaan, Jimin sebenarnya bercita-cita menjadi seorang penari, Jimin mulai coba-coba main piano karena melihat artis idolanya bisa bermain piano, Jimin terpaksa menjalani _home-schooling_ karena kondisinya yang kurang memungkinkan untuk bersekolah di sekolah normal, dan masih banyak lagi.

Terkadang, Yoongi suka membawakan makanan manis untuk Jimin setiap Ia mengajar. Contohnya, dua minggu yang lalu Yoongi membawakan Jimin setoples penuh permen jeli. Toples tersebut diletakkan di dekat piano, jadi ketika mereka sedang beristirahat setelah bermain piano biasanya Jimin akan memakannya (lebih tepatnya Yoongi yang menyuapi Jimin satu dari beberapa permen jeli di dalam toples).

Jimin tengah memainkan pianonya ketika tiba-tiba permainannya berhenti begitu saja. Cukup untuk membuat Yoongi heran.

"Ada apa Jimin?"

"A-anu. Jariku sepertinya tidak sampai ke tuts berikutnya."

Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jari-jari Jimin yang masih berada di atas tuts piano. Bukan hanya jari-jari Jimin saja, tangan Jimin memang tergolong kecil untuk ukuran laki-laki. Yoongi jadi gemas sendiri melihat tangan dan jari-jari kecil Jimin yang tenggelam di balik kaus lengan panjangnya tengah berusaha keras untuk mencapai tuts berikutnya.

"Yoongi _hyung_?"

"O-oh. Maaf, tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Jariku sepertinya tidak sampai ke tuts berikutnya." Ulang Jimin, bibirnya mengerucut membentuk _pout_.

' _I-imutnya_ ,' batin Yoongi. Sadar dengan apa yang terlintas dalam batinnya, buru-buru Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. ' _Tidak, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Fokus Yoongi, fokus_!'

"Yoongi _hyung_ , kau melamun lagi ya?" tanya Jimin.

"Tidak kok." jawab Yoongi. "Tanganmu kecil, jadi kurasa itu yang membuatmu kesulitan untuk mencapai tuts pianonya." Ia bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Jimin menjadi lebih meredup setelah mendengar komentarnya. "Tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa, kau masih bisa mencapainya kok."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jimin. Walaupun kedua maniknya hanya bisa menatap kosong, tapi Yoongi bisa melihat adanya binar-binar harapan pada mata Jimin.

"Kau bisa menggunakan pergelangan tanganmu." Yoongi kemudian menempatkan jari-jari Jimin kembali di atas tuts piano. "Mainkan ketukan pertama dengan jarimu, lalu gunakan kesempatan itu untuk menggerakkan pergelangan tanganmu. Setelah itu gerakkan seperti ini."

Dengan perlahan Yoongi membimbing pergelangan tangan sekaligus jemari Jimin untuk bergerak di atas tuts piano sesuai arahannya. Awalnya memang sulit, tapi Yoongi tidak menyerah dan tidak akan membiarkan Jimin menyerah begitu saja hanya karena Jimin tidak bisa melihat. Yoongi terus membimbingnya dengan telaten hingga Jimin terbiasa.

Yah, walaupun terkadang Jimin masih salah tekan tuts piano setidaknya Ia sudah cukup familiar dengan suara tuts-tuts yang ditekannya. Sehingga ia tahu kemana ia harus menggerakan jarinya untuk menekan tuts yang tepat.

"Aku pernah dengar istilah donor mata. Kedengarannya menyeramkan." Celutuk Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Sesi les mereka sudah selesai, jadi mereka tidak bermain piano. Hanya duduk sambil sekedar ngobrol di depan piano.

"Yang benar itu donor kornea mata, _hyung._ Kedengarannya memang menyeramkan tapi sebenarnya tidak kok."

"Oh ya?"

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Dokter bilang, sebenarnya yang didonorkan itu hanya kornea matanya saja. Bukan mata secara utuh. Dan donor kornea mata itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang sudah meninggal dan sudah terdaftar sebagai pendonor."

"Ooh begitu ya, aku baru tahu."

"Aku juga baru tahu saat orangtuaku menanyakan kemungkinanku untuk bisa melihat lagi pada dokter."

"Apa kau berharap bisa mendapatkan donor?"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan sangat senang jika bisa melihat lagi. Tidak bisa melihat itu rasanya buruk."

"Buruk?"

"Buruk. Buruk sekali."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa melihat, mereka bilang aku berbeda. Aku tidak apa-apa jika hanya harus menyerah dengan mimpiku sebagai seorang penari, tapi rasanya sakit ketika satu per satu temanku meninggalkanku hanya karena aku buta. Teman-temanku meninggalkanku, semuanya meninggalkanku."

"Semua?"

"Semua."

"Termasuk ayah dan ibumu?"

"Tidak. Mereka tidak meninggalkanku, karena mereka orangtuaku. Mereka menyayangiku."

"Aku juga tidak meninggalkanmu, lho."

"Eh?"

"Kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja kan pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkanmu? Tapi buktinya aku masih di sini. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu."

"I-itu..."

"Jimin pernah dengar istilah _beauty is in the eye of the beholder_?"

Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Menurutku, Jimin cocok sekali dengan perumpamaan itu. Jimin tahu tidak kenapa?"

Kali ini Jimin menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Jimin, kau mungkin merasa dirimu buruk sekali dengan kebutaanmu. Tetapi, ketahuilah ada orang lain yang merasa sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu walaupun kau tidak bisa melihat lagi seperti sediakala." Yoongi mengelus surai hitam Jimin perlahan.

"Siapa orangnya?"

"Aku."

"Yoongi _hyung_?"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sangat-sangat mencintai dan menghargai pekerjaanku sebagai guru les. Selama ini aku menganggap pekerjaanku sebagai salah satu bentuk kecintaanku pada piano. Selama muridku bisa lancar bermain, tugasku selesai. Tapi setelah aku bertemu denganmu, aku jadi tahu kalau ada hal lain yang bisa kudapatkan selain melihat muridku bisa memainkan pianonya."

"Dan hal itu adalah?"

"Membimbing muridku, memotivasi muridku, menuntun muridku untuk tidak menyerah begitu saja, dan yang pasti aku tidak mau melihat muridku bersedih."

"Jadi intinya apa?"

"Jangan pernah merasa buruk dengan kekuranganmu. Ingat, yang namanya keindahan itu tergantung mata yang melihat. Bagiku, kau tetap terlihat indah walaupun kau tidak bisa melihat. Ketahuilah Jimin, walaupun matamu tidak bisa melihat tapi matamu tidak pernah berbohong padaku. Aku tahu kapan kau senang, kapan kau sedih hanya dengan melihat matamu."

"Yoongi _hyung_ tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak."

"Tak peduli aku bisa melihat atau tidak, Yoongi _hyung_ tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

"Tidak. Tidak akan."

Yoongi kemudian menggengam erat tangan Jimin. Berusaha meyakinkan Jimin kalau ia akan selalu ada di sisinya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ kenapa menggenggam tanganku?"

"Hm, tidak boleh ya?"

"Eh, boleh kok. Hehe, rasanya hangat dan nyaman."

Mereka tidak menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang diam-diam tengah memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

"Mereka lucu ya." Itu suara nyonya Park.

"Iya." Yang ini suara tuan Park.

"Sayang, tidakkah kau pikir Jiminie terlihat cocok dengan Min Yoongi?"

"Kau benar sayang."

Singkat kata, orangtua Jimin itu _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **From: Seokjin Hyung**_

" _Cepat datang ke Rumah Sakit Seoul,kamar nomor 28. Jimin tidak mau membuka perbannya sampai kau datang."_

Demi apapun, Yoongi baru bangun tidur ketika ia menerima pesan dari Seokjin tersebut. Alhasil, Yoongi buru-buru mandi dan sikat gigi. Asal ambil baju dan celana di tumpukan teratas. Rambutnya masih agak acak-acakan karena belum disisir.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, orangtua Jimin mengabari Yoongi kalau Jimin sudah mendapatkan donor dan akan segera melakukan operasi. Yoongi turut senang dan mendoakan keberhasilan operasinya. Yang tidak Yoongi duga adalah, setelah itu Jimin meneleponnya (dengan menggunakan ponsel orangtuanya tentunya).

Jimin bilang, ia ingin Yoongi ada di dekatnya ketika Jimin membuka matanya. Jadi Yoongi mengiyakan, ia berjanji akan berada di sana ketika Jimin membuka matanya.

Yoongi sampai di depan kamar nomor 28 dengan sedikit terengah-engah. Lumayan juga ia berlari dari halaman depan rumah sakit. Tadinya ingin naik lift, tapi karena sedang jam besuk dan lift ramai digunakan, jadilah Yoongi menggunakan tangga.

Belum sempat Yoongi mengetuk pintu, Seokjin sudah keluar dari kamar dan menyeretnya masuk.

"Jimin-ah, Yoongi _hyung_ sudah datang. Apa kau sudah siap untuk melepas perbanmu?" tanya Seokjin.

Jimin mengangguk mantap. Dokter yang menangani operasi Jimin pun mulai membuka perban yang melilit mata Jimin secara perlahan-lahan.

Perban berhasil dilepas sepenuhnya, Jimin membuka matanya setelah sang dokter memintanya untuk membuka matanya. Ia merasa silau ketika berusaha beradaptasi kembali dengan cahaya yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat ada empat orang tengah berdiri di dekatnya.

Ketika kedua matanya terbuka dengan sempurna, airmatanya pun tumpah. Akhirnya, akhirnya ia bisa melihat lagi. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa kembali melihat wajah ayah, ibu, serta Seokjin _hyung._ Dari empat orang, ada satu wajah asing yang tidak dikenalinya. Si pemilik wajah asing itu kemudian tersenyum kepadanya.

"Halo, Park Jimin. Ini aku Min Yoongi."

Mata Jimin seketika terbelalak. Tangan Jimin terangkat, berusaha meraih wajah Yoongi.

"Yoongi _hyung_..."

Seolah mengerti, ketiga orang dewasa beserta tersebut meninggalkan Yoongi dan Jimin di dalam ruangan itu berdua saja.

Yoongi meraih tangan kecil Jimin dan membiarkannya menyentuh kedua pipi Yoongi. Ini pertama kalinya Jimin melihat sosok Yoongi. Tampan, kulitnya putih pucat, rambutnya berwarna hitam seperti rambutnya, rahangnya tegas, bibirnya tipis, hidungnya mancung, matanya kecil sipit, Jimin bahkan bisa melihat deretan gusinya ketika Yoongi tersenyum lebar.

Jimin berusaha mengingat dan merekam baik-baik wajah Yoongi di dalam memorinya. Takut apa yang ia lihat saat ini hanyalah mimpi belaka dan ketika ia terbangun, ia akan kembali pada dirinya yang tidak bisa melihat.

"Aku... tidak bermimpi kan?"

"Tidak. Ini aku, Yoongi _hyung_."

"Soal _beauty is in the eye of beholder_ itu kurasa kau memang benar _hyung_."

"Kenapa?" tangan Yoongi tergerak untuk mengelus surai hitam Jimin.

"Aku melihat kebaikanmu meskipun tanpa mataku. Kalau aku tidak buta, aku mungkin hanya akan melihat wajahmu. Tapi karena aku buta, aku bisa melihat kebaikanmu dari sudut pandang yang berbeda."

"Begitukah?" Yoongi kemudian menyatukan kening mereka.

Jimin mengangguk. Yoongi tersenyum kecil, tangannya lalu menggenggam erat tangan Jimin yang masih setia menyentuh kedua pipinya.

"Jimin-ah, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau suka tidak kalau aku menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini?"

"Suka. Sangaaat suka. Tangan Yoongi _hyung_ besar, cocok sekali untuk tanganku yang kecil ini." Jimin mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu, mau coba menjalani hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar guru dan murid denganku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
